


ae51021

by Rainwish52



Series: Rainwish's Story [2]
Category: Animal Jam (Video Game), Fer.al (Wildworks)
Genre: I’m a nostalgic old jammer awaiting Fer.al, Jamaa, Original Character(s), Rainwish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: An old Animal Jam account is unexpectedly revived, and the wolf and bunny that can still be played are confused.
Series: Rainwish's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	ae51021

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Descriptions:
> 
> Explorer Rainycat: dark and light blue splotched regular wolf with ice blue eyes; wears a light blue fox hat, a pinecone necklace, a blue bow with orange tips, freedom bands, and a Jamaaliday flower tail.
> 
> Spring Bunny: light blue spring bunny with green eyes, a flower pattern of dark blue, light blue, and light orange; wears a brown head feather with a light green stripe and light purple tip, a dark blue eclipse necklace, a light blue worn blanket, freedom bands, and a Jamaaliday flower tail.

Spring Bunny could barely keep up with the blue wolf as she rolled into their den. _Wha-Why am I awake?!_

“We… We’re here. We... did we just unfreeze?!” Explorer Rainycat leapt to her feet despite the lack of use. “Oh, thank goodness. I was wondering when-wait-”

“Rain, it’s just us.” Spring gently nudged her shoulder with her giant ear. “Look.” 

The two animals shivered at the sight of the rest of their user’s creatures, still stuck in time. Rain bit her lip, already knowing the answer. Spring wanted to cry. 

“I think it’s been a long time,” the bunny said as the other beings faded into the background. They would always still exist, but they couldn’t ever move again. “I know why you were chosen; you’re Rainwish and all, but why me?” 

“Because you’re a special lil thing with flowers, that’s why,” Rain snapped as she stomped into what remained of their home. “Time to clean up and buy a new house.” 

“At least we’re alive again. Come on, cheer up,” Spring insisted as the old wolf began to place items. “It surely can’t be the end of Jamaa.” 

“It is for all our other friends,” she grunted as she lifted a clover table. Spring rushed to help her. “It’s been four and a half years, kid. I don’t know what I’m doing here anymore. There isn’t much left.” 

“Surely there’s something. Your best friend comes by. We may not have been able to move, but we could still hear and see. And you became another animal for a while to be with her.” The aging wolf only sighed and held back her tears as the two remainers worked.

~~~~~

Spring woke up the next morning to hear the quiet sobs of her only companion nearby. She opened one green eye to see Rain’s ice blue ones filled with what she had been named after. _Why did the user’s parents hate the game? We didn’t do anything, and neither did the two closest to Rain here._ The dark and light blues of the warrior’s fur fluffed out as she buried her head into the fluffy white tiger plush. “You’ll see them again one day, and in person.”

“I know.” She stifled another tear. “But the wait hurts.” 

“It will be worth it. We’ve gotten so far; there’s no reason to not have hope anymore. Every day is moments closer to freedom and independence. Our journey has only just begun.”

The wolf’s tail flicked an aqua blossom hanging down from the wall. A 2015 year banner hung with the vines. “ _Fer.al_ sure is taking its time to come out of beta.” 

“That’s true. But at least we have it, and the membership will be different and much, much better as far as we know. Rainwish, if there’s anything I know about you, it’s that your destiny is to change things for not just you and the few around you, but for the whole world and whatever’s beyond it. You chose the warrior path long before I was created with all my flowers. You chose to be free, and you’re going to get free, as long as you don’t give up. Just keep moving, even if it’s slower than you’d like. It’s still progress and another step to your joy.” 

Rain’s ears had been perked up the whole speech. “Well… I never expected that kind of speech out of the rosy part of me, but you’re right. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” They glanced up at the dawn sky above them. “When _Fer.al_ finally arrives, you’ll be the first to be reincarnated there. You’ll get to play as an actual cat instead of a wolf.” 

Rain chuckled. “Yes. I will. And when the bunnies are added or whatever creature that’s close enough to you, then you’ll be there too, and everyone else still frozen.” She glanced at where their friends were in the distance, waiting. “I’m sure they lack patience, too. I can’t wait to boast that _I_ got revived first.” 

“And me,” Spring laughed. “Don’t ever forget about the happy part of you, ok?”

Rainwish nodded and smiled down at the tiny garden. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woooaah, a lot of symbolism here. I’ve had this idea for the last few days and now here’s what I’ve got at one in the morning XD
> 
> January 11th, 2020 was when I finally got my old Animal Jam account back after four and a half years. (The user is ae51021, hence the title.) My parents didn’t let me play anymore due to overprotectiveness. (Imagine being banned from AJ and its chat filters out of all games, geez.) Long story short, Explorer Rainycat who is the wolf I roleplayed Warrior cats as and Spring Bunny are the two animals I play as now as a nonmember. Thought I’d write a bit about them since I need to really crawl out of my writer’s block lately. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed this lil thing I made to celebrate Feral :) 💙
> 
> (P.S... I’ve played since like 2013 I am an ancient and definitely ready for Fer.al. Also, this was written on February 1, 2020 but I changed it to January 11 because that's the day I got my account back)


End file.
